Mercy
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Jonah get's hurt will Cyrus be there for him when he needs him the most? You've got a hold of me Don't even know your power I stand a hundred feet But I fall when I'm around you Show me an open door Then you go and slam it on me I can't take anymore I'm saying baby Please have mercy on me Take it easy on my heart Even though you don't mean to hurt me You keep tearing me apar


Chapter one

Red hot pain fills my arm as I feel someone on top of me,I can't catch my breath,they're too heavy, and I can feel tears stinging my eyes,god I don't want to cry but it hurts. It all happened so fast, I went for the frisbee right as John went for it,we collided,and he landed on top of me,I hit the grass pretty hard. "John get off of me,something's wrong"I say as I feel him shift,then he's off of me,sitting beside me,and he trys to help me roll onto my back, god it hurts,my arm. "Sorry Jonah,I didn't mean for that to happen"he murmurs softly as he finally gets me on my back,and I start to breathe easier,despite the tears. "It's ok,it was an accident, go get coach Amanda,now, think my arm might be broken"I murmur feeling the pain make it's presence known again,and I realize I feel nauesous, not good. He goes off without another word,and I wait trying to take deep breaths,trying to focus on anything but the discomfort,the tears staining my cheeks, the nausea.

After awhile I see coach Amanda come over,and Cyrus is with her,I know he saw everything,and he just wants to be there for me. Andi is not around today,she had an appointment so couldn't make practice today,which is ok,I don't really want her seeing me upset. I sense him kneel beside me,then I feel him and the coach help me sit up gently and it hurts. "Easy honey, what hurts Jonah"she murmurs softly, "my arm,it hurts really bad miss Amanda"I say wincing as she starts to prod it a bit. "Ok,it'll be ok honey, Cyrus can I have your jacket"she asks,comforting me,and talking to him simuataneously. "Of course, it'll be ok Jonah banonah"he murmurs softly as I feel him rub my shoulders a bit. He knows I'm scared, and he knows I need someone to be with me right now,to be a comforting hand. I was there for him when he broke his arm skateboarding a few months ago,so now it's his turn to be here for me.

I feel her gently make a splint out of his jacket,and she get's my arm inside,and I find some releif, it takes some weight off of my injured arm. "Alright,your doing good, I'm going to need to get you standing,we're going to have to go to the ER"she murmurs softly and I feel myself start to panic,I'm not sure I can stand,or how I'm going to get up,I have no control over the situation. "I'm not sure I can"I murmur realzing the tears are coming harder,and I'm taking in shorter breaths. I then feel a hand against my cheek,wiping the tears away, "you got this Jonah,I'll be right here with you alright,just take a few breaths alright"he murmurs as I do so,then I feel an arm come around my back,miss Amanda,then she helps me stand gently. I'm a bit wobbly at first,but then I get my balance,then we start walking. I see someone grab my bag,John,and he brings it over to Miss Amanda, then we head to the car.

We get to her car,then she helps me get into the backseat, she does my seatbelt,then Cyrus get's in beside me. I feel him grab my hand,my uninjured one,and squeeze it,as we take off. We sit in scilence,the only sound being Miss Amanda talking to my mom,then before I know it we're at the ER. "Ok,we're here sweetheart, let's get you inside,get you taken care of,just talked to your mom,and she said she'll be here as soon as she can alright"she mumurs softly, "yeah"I murmur too tired to say much of anything else. I let her help me out of the car,then Cyrus gets out and contiunes to hold my uninjured hand as we go inside. She get's me checked in, then a nurse comes around and helps me into a wheel chair,she introduces herself as nurse Julie. "I'm going to go ahead and take you back alright sweetheart"she asks softly,squeezing my knee in a comforting manner. "Yeah,can he come with me"I ask,looking at Cyrus, "normally I'd say no hoeny,but I'll make an exception this time"she murmurs as we start moving and I see Cyrus walking beside us. We get into an exam room, and she very gently helps me get up,then get's me onto the exam table,and Cyrus sits in the chair to stay out of her way. My arm jostles a bit,and it take's all I have to not scream out in pain,god it hurts,"ow,it hurts"I murmur feeling tears staining my eyes again. "Shh I know sweetheart, breathe for a second Jonah, I'm going to get your vitals then get you on some pain meds alright,help with the discomfort till the doctor get's here"she murmurs rubbing my back gently.

"Ok"I murmur as I feel her place a thermometer against my temple,after a few minutes it beeps,she looks at the screen,notes the temperature,then moves on to checking my blood pressure. She notes that,then she gently pulls up my shirt for a second, "I'm just going to place some stickers on your chest alright,so I can see where your heart rate is at alright honey"she murmurs doing as she says as I nod. She asks me my geight and weight after this,and I give it to her,knowing she might need to know it due to the medication.

"Alright honey,I'm going to place the Iv now,make you more comfortable, are you afraid of needles or anything"she asks gently, "a little bit,I'm not fond of them"I murmur softly,"Ok,I'll have you look away when I place it alright"she murmurs as I see her motion for Cyrus. I sense him come over as she goes to the counter,and starts to gather the supplies. I feel him rub my shoulder a little bit,trying to distract me, then she comes over,and she helps me lay back. I turn my head and focus on him as I feel her wipe my arm down with a cool alchol wipe,then feel a little pin prick. Then it's over,just like that, and she hangs the bag on the pole,and right then the doctor comes in.

She comes over to me,Cyrus goes and sits back down,to be out of the way. She introduces herself as , then she helps me sit up for a minute. "I'm going to get your arm out of the sling for a minute alright Jonah"she asks gently, "yeah"I murmur as I feel her undo it,and it doesn't hurt as much,telling me the meds are working. I feel her prod it for a moment,then she asks me some questions,about what happened and everything. I tell her what happened as she helps me lay down again as the nurse grabs some kind of tablet. "Ok,I'm going to get an x ray of your arm alright,I'll need you to hold very still honey"she murmurs softly,"ok"I murmur as I feel the nurse move my arm onto the tablet,then they position the machine over my arm.

They then step back,say clear,then the machine flashes as I hold still. They do this a few more times,then it's over. They come over,take the tablet out from under my arm,then wrap my arm in a temporary sling. "Well your done for now sweetheart,I'm going to check and see if your mom is here yet,in the meantime try to get some sleep alright"she murmurs noticing I'm tired. "yeah"I murmur as they leave,then I feel Cyrus come sit up beside me. "Am I hurting you"he asks softly, "not at all Cy,your ok, you can turn the tv on if you want,I'm going to try to rest"I murmur as I close my eyes as I feel him stroke my uninjured hand. Before I know it I'm out like a light,the last sound I hear the sound of a random cartoon as I feel his hand in mine.


End file.
